


dancing in the moonlight

by kai_the_spai



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU - Light isn’t Kira, Dancing, First Kiss, Kissing, L is touch starved, M/M, just some boys being gay, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_the_spai/pseuds/kai_the_spai
Summary: L doesn’t know how to dance. Light does.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	dancing in the moonlight

“Have you ever danced before?”

L glanced over at Light. He stared off at the lake in front of them, arms wrapped tightly around his knees as the moonlight cast a slightly blue tint onto his soft expression.

“Danced?” L pondered for a moment, before shaking his head. “No, I’ve never danced before. Why do you ask?”

“Would you like to learn how?”

L furrowed his eyebrows as Light turned to meet his gaze, his chocolate eyes filling with hope.

“...I don’t see why not,” L sighed, standing up alongside Light. The former reached out his hand, and L tentatively grabbed it. Light guided L’s other hand to his shoulder as the brunette placed his own free hand on L’s hip.

“Now, we just step in a box, alright? Left foot left, right foot down, left next to right, right foot right, left next to right, right up, left up, repeat. Got it?”

L slowly nodded, taking a deep breath. “Yes, that sounds... simple enough.”

“Great! Let’s try. We can go slowly at first, but speed up as you get more comfortable, alright? I’ll go easy on you,” Light offered.

“Don’t- don’t phrase it like that...” L murmured, thankful that the poor lighting hid the evident blush scattered on his face.

The two slowly began to shuffle across the grassy earth, L trying desperately to remember the set of directions Light had given him. He let out a little gasp as he stumbled for a moment, causing Light to snake his arm fully behind L’s back, forcing them into an accidental dip. They stared at each other for a moment, both waiting in bated breath. Light eventually chuckled, leaning down to press a quick and chaste kiss to L’s lips.

“Come on, its normal to make a couple mistakes on your first try. You’ll get there,” Light assured, pulling L back up. The raven-hair detective blinked in shock a couple times.

“Uh, yeah, of. Of course,” he murmured. The two continued on dancing for a while, L tripping over his feet a couple times but soon catching on.

“Must we dance with no music?” L sighed, staring into Light’s eyes. That was a mistake.

Light laughed, a genuine and pure laugh, his eyes closing as he chuckled. They opened again, catching L’s breath with their elegance and beauty. People say brown eyes are boring, but Light...

“Dancing with no music makes you use your imagination! Makes you more creative,” Light smiled.

“...ri- GAH-!”

L’s sentence was interrupted as Light twirled him gracefully.

“What are you-“

Before he could finish speaking, Light dipped him, leaning down in the blink of an eye and finally, after all these months, purposefully kissing him. L gasped, but soon melted into it, wrapping his arms around Light’s neck as they stood back up. The two stayed, relishing in each other’s company and touch.

L was the one who pulled away, a miniature smile planted on his face.

“Took you long enough.”

“Just shut up and kiss me again.”


End file.
